Play Ball
by ps9906
Summary: To welcome in the beginning of baseball season, I have a written a pointless Jim and Trixie romance. This little tale pokes a little fun at the slowness of their relationship.


PLAY BALL

Seventeen -year old Trixie Belden sat on the couch next to Jim Frayne. They were alone in his father's study. They had been strategically left there by their close friends, the Bob-Whites.

_I wonder if he'll get the message this time_, thought Trixie. She turned to him with a smile, still unsure of Jim's feelings.

Jim looked at her and held her gaze. "Trix," he whispered in her ear, "do you feel as glad as I do that we are alone?"

She leaned toward him nodding. _Come on, Jim. Now is the time, _her blue eyes pleaded with his.

* * *

**Young Jim Frayne has finally stepped up to the plate for his first turn at bat," the announcer, Chet, stated.**

**"Miss Belden has been waiting to face him for a long time," said Bart. "It's a match up all the fans will enjoy."**

**"Miss Belden gets ready and throws the first pitch."**

**"And young Frayne misses. What do you think about that?"**

**"I don't know. He looks eager to get back in the batter's box."**

**"Miss Belden winds up and delivers. It's going to be a good one. Frayne swings and takes off running. Frayne makes it to first base!"**

**"It's about time!" both announcers shout together.**

* * *

_It's about time,_ thought Trixie as she put her arms around Jim's neck and welcomed his kisses.

_**During Trixie's first year of college…**_

"Do you want to come over for awhile, Trix? It's still early." Jim hadn't spent much time alone with Trixie lately and he was starting to miss her.

"So you can have your wicked way with me?" Trixie grinned at Jim. She caught her breath however when she looked into his eyes. There, passion met passion. Unable to speak, she nodded and he grabbed her hand as they went upstairs to his apartment.

"Alone at last," he whispered once they were inside.

Turning to him, she put her arms around him and said, "Do you happen to have any wicked ways?"

Laughing, he pulled her onto the couch beside him. "Now, Miss Belden, do you expect me to corrupt you before marriage?"

"Maybe a little." She looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

Jim's heart beat faster and he drew Trixie close to him.

* * *

**"Looks like Jim Frayne is up against Trixie Belden for a second at bat."**

**"You can tell he's nervous as he steps into the batter's box," commented Bart. "Miss Belden, for her part, looks ready to play ball."**

**"She starts the wind up, and Frayne has his eyes firmly on the ball the time. The ball crosses the plate, and Jim delivers a line drive right back at her."**

**"Frayne's running. He's running hard. He rounds first and takes off for second. He's gonna do it! Goes from first and on to second, and he made it!"**

* * *

"I think we had better stop our wicked ways while we still can, Trix." Jim sighed as he pulled her close.

Trixie could hear and feel both of their hearts beating. She didn't want to stop and was trying to remember why she wanted to wait in the first place.

"How about this, Trixie?" Jim turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let's go for a walk and clear our heads. If we stay here I won't be able to stop. When I make love to you I don't want any regrets."

Trixie struggled to get her breathing under control.

Jim hugged her fiercely. "No, there won't be any regrets."

His concern for her feelings caused Trixie to love Jim even more.

_**One week before their wedding…**_

It was a beautiful summer night and Trixie was restless. All she could think about was how she and Jim would soon be together, and it was driving her crazy.

"Moms, I'm going for a walk," Trixie called to her mother as she went out the door. She didn't want her mom to guess what was on her mind.

She was glad she had moved back home for these last two weeks, and she knew both her parents were glad, too. Soon she would be living at Jim's new home built on the old Ten Acres home site. They were moving in together, but until then Jim would be living at the Manor House for the last few weeks.

Trixie gazed in the direction of their new home-to-be. She had actually never been there alone, and decided that now was as good a time as any to go exploring. She had the key with her from her visit earlier that day, so getting in was no problem.

She loved the home she and Jim had planned. They had kept it cozy and homey but made sure it was big enough for the kids they might have in the future. Trixie especially loved the sitting room where she and Jim could snuggle up on the large sofa.

When Jim found her later, she was all curled up with a pillow on that same sofa. His heart seemed to sing at the sight of her.

He walked over and softly stroked her cheek. "Trixie," he whispered as he kissed her sleeping eyes, cheeks, nose, and finally lips.

"Oh, Jim," she smiled sleepily up at him. Putting her arms around him she pulled him down to her. "Lie down with me, please. I want to snuggle."

* * *

**"It's the Frayne Belden matchup one more time," announced Chet.**

**"I wonder what those two have in store for us this time?" added Bart. "It's always a treat to watch this kind of battle."**

**"Well, this time Miss Belden looks eager to start the inning."**

**"Frayne looks just as eager, Chet."**

**"Belden gets in position and stares at Frayne. He stares back, not giving an inch. Here comes the first pitch! Frayne swings, and misses."**

**"I believe Belden is getting frustrated. Just look at her face."**

**"Frayne steps back in the batter's box with a determined look on his face."**

**"Belden looks just as determined."**

**"Here comes the windup. The ball crosses the plate. Frayne makes contact and off he goes!"**

**"He's rounding the bases, first, second, and now third! He goes past third! Is he going to try for home plate? Oh, no he changes his mind and goes back to third."**

**"And now Miss Belden looks really frustrated."**

* * *

Jim pulled away from Trixie. "Oh, no," he gasped. "Do you hear knocking?"

"It can't be," she groaned.

"I think we have company," he whispered.

She groaned in frustration.

"It won't be long, baby," his voice shaky as he held her body next to him. "I'll go stall while you get dressed."

"Jim, I love you," Trixie gave him a smile of regret for what didn't happen.

"I love you, too, shamus."

_**After the wedding reception…**_

"Jim, where are we going?" asked Trixie as they drove away from Manor House.

"We are going home, Trix," Jim grinned at her.

"To Ten Acres?" Her eyes gazed knowingly up at him, a beaming smile plastered on her face.

"You don't mind do you?" He gave her a crooked smile. "Our plane doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon. No one will know we're there." He squeezed her hand tightly. "We can go to the city like we planned if you still want to, but I'd really like to spend our first night together right where we met."

"Oh, Jim, that's a wonderful idea," Trixie threw her arms around her husband.

After they hid the car in the garage, Jim carried Trixie over the threshold. "I've always wanted to do that," he admitted, a blush beginning to creep about his ears.

"And I've always wanted to break in that new couch," Trixie grinned innocently at him.

* * *

**"It's now the final chance for both Frayne and Belden."**

**"The game is on the line with this turn at bat. Who will come out the winner?"**

**"Well, Bart, Belden is the one looking quite nervous now."**

**"And Frayne looks like he is thoroughly enjoying teasing her."**

**"Belden takes a deep breath and throws the first pitch. Frayne hits the ball. It's going, going and it's gone! Homerun! Frayne hits his first homerun!"**

**"And Belden is grinning from ear to ear."**

**"Hey, Bart, I think her name is Frayne now."**

* * *

As Trixie lay beside Jim, she could swear she heard a crowd cheering.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Trixie Belden series and I am not making a profit from the use of it's characters._


End file.
